Scillara
Scillara was a camp followerHouse of Chains, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB of Sha'ik's army in the Raraku desert. She was described as voluptuous with a throaty laugh, catching the eye of many an admirer. Scillara's mother had been a camp follower of the Ashok Regiment, and her father one of its soldiers. When the regiment was sent overseas, she and her mother were abandoned and left behind like all the others. Her mother soon sickened and died leaving the child alone.House of Chains, Chapter 18, UK MMPB p.728 Eventually, she was taken under care by High Mage Bidithal and forcibly circumcised.House of Chains, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.698/700 She smoked Rustleaf. In House of Chains Scillara had learned to forget her outrage and become fully committed to Master Bidithal. She anticipated the day when her master would allow her to free other girls from pleasure the same way she had been delivered, although she sometimes recognised her thinking was confused.House of Chains, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.698 Bidithal prostituted her to Korbolo Dom, to spy on his rival's activities. Dom kept Scillara intoxicated on Durhang, but she developed a level of resistance to the drug that left her more aware than he suspected.House of Chains, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.611 Twice she had become pregnant with his seed, but Bidithal supplied her with bitter teas to flush the child from her body. Scillara reported details of Dom's meetings with Febryl and Kamist Reloe back to her master.House of Chains, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.611-613 When the time came for Dom and his fellow conspirators to move against Sha'ik, Febryl's men took Scillara into custody to permanently silence Bidithal's spy. One guard attempted to rape her first, but Scillara seized his weapon and killed him. Before the second guard could act, he was killed by Heboric. The Destriant of Treach then force healed Scillara to reverse the circumcision."Heboric's healing of Scillara reversed the circumcision, yes." Steven Erikson Q and A session with www.malazanempire.com No 1, 2003House of Chains, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.697-702 On the eve of the Battle of Raraku, L'oric sent Felisin Younger, Heboric, and Scillara off to safety in the company of his demon, Greyfrog.House of Chains, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.812 They soon found their way to Tesem and the company of Iskaral Pust and Cutter.House of Chains, Chapter 26, US SFBC p.847-849 In The Bonehunters The group, now joined by Cutter, set out on a quest to return Heboric to Otataral Island. By this time Scillara knew she was pregnant, likely by Korbolo Dom or one of his officers, and was just beginning to show. She was unclear what to do with a child: sell it, teach it to beg or steal, or prostitute it as she had seen others others do? She chose to delay any decision.The Bonehunters, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.90 On their journey, the group was set upon by T'lan Imass who killed Heboric and kidnapped Felisin, leaving Scillara, Cutter, and Greyfrog for dead. Scillara and Cutter were then found by some local villagers and nursed back to health. Scillara gave birth in that village, but chose to leave the child in the care of two local childless women and continued travelling with Cutter. In Toll the Hounds Ultimately, Scillara ended up in Darujhistan, Genabackis, and befriended the regulars of both K'rul's Bar and of the Phoenix Inn. In Orb Sceptre Throne Scillara married Barathol Mekhar and had a child with him named Chaur.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 1, US TPB p.60 Notes and references Category:Females Category:Seven Cities natives